Far Out Adventures!
Greisiatra. Port planet. Hollow. Not at all like Knowhere. Dangerous, solitary trader colony, home to several diplomats of the stars. Not at all like Tatooine. Booze. Drugs. Bars. Bandits. Very much like Greisiatra. If you’d looked out the window of the only multi-storied building in this decrepit town you would have seen a fairly unusual sight: a Tyrannosaurus Rex storming out of the nearby bar and into the twilight that was settling quickly over town. This T-Rex, one Chomps by name, didn’t look pleased. He was also shorter than a regular T-Rex, about 6’ in height, with a steel unit on the back of his massive skull that appeared to be embedded deep into his scaly flesh. A similar steel belt encircled his waist, though with T-Rex eyes being what they are, he might not have been able to see it. A snarl rippled across his reptilian face revealing two straight rows of shining carnivore teeth. He turned left, making his way along the shuttered shops toward the Information outlet. Back inside the bar, a gentle glow filled the space beneath a large metal box that floated serenely a few inches off the ground. The long-haired man at the bar turned around, fizzing peach-colored drink in hand, to face the box. Surprise crossed his face, as the box had not been there a moment before. Two doors on the box slid open and a polite, calm, distinctly feminine voice said, “Hello! My name is Ellie. How may I assist you today?” The long-haired man, Vynn Zolaris (noted former rocker and eternal sex icon), took a second to assess. “Are you… what are you?” As Ellie was answering, Vynn became aware that someone was staring at him. He made eye contact with a biped with cat ears. She bore the traditional hip scarf and emblazoned pouch of a known pirate crew and was moving in his direction. Deciding it might be safer inside the elevator, Vynn stepped in and Ellie’s doors closed smoothly behind him… only to pop open a second later when the cat pirate approached. “Hello! My name is Ellie. How may I assist you today?” The cat purred, “My name is Estela." Vynn smiled at her warily. “I’m Vynn.” “Pleasure.” Estela stepped into Ellie and the doors closed. Once inside, Estela and Vynn took stock of their surroundings: a large computer took up most of the center of the room, replete with security cameras and rows of very shiny buttons. One, in particular, was marked “DO NOT PRESS THIS BUTTON.” “This is my control panel!” Ellie’s voice floated to their ears. “I am equipped for hosting many guests as we travel. If you walk this way,” here lights on the floor lit up, indicating Vynn and Estela should move through another set of doors, “you will see the living quarters.” The pair looked at each other and continued further into Ellie. Outside Ellie on the other side of the bar sat a young, dark-haired woman enjoying a fizzy peach-colored drink called a Small Hadron Collider. She smiled at the bartender, who leaned toward her and asked if she’d like anything. The woman shook her head, “I’m alright, Ryan, thank you.” “Just let me know,” Ryan said. On the street, Chomps had reached the Information outlet. The Information outlet sensed a presence and immediately launched into its Welcome message: Hi there! Welcome to Greisiatra! What information can I provide you today? A pause. Press 1 for Shipping Information, Press 2 for Business Listings, Press 3 for Current Events and Bounties, Press 4 for Something Else Entirely… He listened to the message several times before making his selection. ‘Find out more about bounties,’ he told the outlet. A man in grey coveralls approached the Information outlet for his own reasons and eyed the 6’ beast angrily. Trying to ignore the stares, the T-Rex’s snarl of concentration deepened. When the shining, softly glowing box gently bumped his tail, he whipped around to find Vynn Zolaris standing silhouetted in the doorway, hand outstretched. “Come with us on our magical journey to seek truth, science, and …where are you going?” Chomps hadn’t taken but about 4 steps when the obnoxious blue, yellow, and red uniform of local law enforcement appeared. “Is there some trouble here?” ‘Harassment,’ Chomps said. ‘I’ve been followed by these assholes from the bar.’ “Ryan’s?” the officer nodded in understanding. “Ryan doesn’t know how to run his business. I’ll see to it these beings leave you alone.” ‘Much obliged.’ Ellie’s doors had closed and Vynn and Estela were in a close-quarters argument about who was going to be captain of the upcoming expedition. Finally Estela gave up and went back to exploring Ellie. She wandered into the galley and Ellie explained “Use the keyboard,” here a keyboard slid out from the wall, “to request food. I am capable of creating any food.” Estela pawed the keyboard and with a few quick buzzes, a panel in the wall slid upward to reveal a cup of pudding and a spoon. Ignoring the cheerful elevator, Chomps accessed the Information outlet again, seeing more information about open Bounties. “Drenard, Brescett,” the voice intoned. “Last known whereabouts Greisiatra. Description: biped, blue skin, black hair, eye implants beneath goggles, occupation: chemist....” A holo-projection appeared to illustrate the description, showing a biped in a white overcoat. “Offered price is 100,000 credits, alive or 50,000 credits dead.” Chomps grunted his acceptance of the hunt, certain he could bring anyone in alive. “What are you doing, Estela?” Vynn poked his head into the kitchen. “Oh.” He requested several drinks and joined Estela on the floor to consume them. Chomps decided with much reluctance to go back to the bar to get a lead on finding Drenard. Stepping around the elevator that still hovered gently behind him, Chomps pounded his way back down the now-dark street. He hesitated only a moment before entering the bar where he made a beeline for the bartender, Ryan. Ryan had a moustache, which momentarily confused the prehistoric beast. “What can I get you, big fella?” the moustache was talking. Chomps shook his head. ‘Nothing. I need to know about someone.’ “Ah,” Ryan nodded. “They with you?" Chomps turned his head to see Ellie. He snarled. ‘No. Not with me. Tell me about Brescett Drenard.’ “Drenard? He’s Blakelian, explains the skin tone. He doesn't come by here much, usually around some zone place.” Thanking Ryan for his information, Chomps leaned closer. ‘I think she may have had enough.’ He nodded toward the young woman Ryan had spoken with earlier. “Kerbarose? Oh, she’s fine.” ‘What does that symbol mean on her wrist?’ “Kirby’s for hire,” Ryan looked the T-Rex up and down. “She’s not at the point of being choosy about her clientele, but I don’t know….” ‘I can talk to her, thanks,’ Chomps stepped around the bar. ‘You’re Kirby.’ “Yes, I am,” Kerbarose turned on her stool to face the 6’ reptile. “And you are…?” ‘Call me Chomps. I have a question for you.’ He explained the hunt for Brescett Drenard. ‘I’d be willing to share the bounty with you if you can assist in tracking him down.’ “That isn’t the kind of activity I’m usually asked to participate in. Sounds like a refreshing change of pace… and significantly more money. I know someone who might be able to point us in the right direction.” She reached for her belt to pay for the drinks, but Ryan shook his head and winked. Kirby smiled at him, slid off the bar stool and walked with Chomps out toward the street. The cat pirate and the rocker had finished their food and now resumed the task of finding a crew. Ellie had helpfully been keeping tabs on the T-Rex, and now she alerted Vynn to the T-Rex’s presence. “Let’s try again,” he sighed, leaning out of Ellie’s front doors to speak to the T-Rex. Before he’d gotten very far in his appeal, Chomps turned around, one yellow eye boring into Vynn’s. ‘Actually, I would much prefer you leave me alone.’ “Sir!” Ellie piped up. “I am pleased to inform you that I am fully equipped with state-of-the-art technology, from directional and navigation control to creation of sustenance—” A low growl. ‘I have a… thing… about technology and science,’ Chomps said. ‘I’d rather not go into it.’ Estela peeked from around Vynn’s shoulder. “We’re distant relatives!” she mewed happily. “It’d be like family!” ‘Stop it,’ Chomps’ claws flexed. “Leave him alone, please,” Kirby said firmly. “Look,” she said to the T-Rex as the elevator halted its forward progress. “Look, let’s just hear them out. They can help us find Drenard. Then, if you still don’t like them and their box, we can leave. We don’t even have to tell them about the money. It will be good if we can use them to find this guy and get paid.” She looked back at the box and the two bipeds as Vynn shook his glossy mane and unconsciously ran his fingers through the strands. Kirby went weak at the knees. O, my Marfa, it’s Vynn Zolaris. Why didn’t I see that before? She approached the elevator, excitement all over her pretty face. “Mr. Zolaris, I’m sorry I didn’t even recognize you. I’m your biggest fan ever, I listened to all your music, when I got old enough I even got a tattoo of your—” Kirby cut herself off, face aflame. The rocker’s face was a mix of surprise and amusement. “Always glad to meet a fan, sweetheart,” he said genially. “Thanks for your help recruiting the ‘Rex.” With reluctance, Chomps agreed to allow Ellie, Estela, and Vynn to join them. ‘I’m not going in there, though,’ he said to Kirby. ‘Once was enough.’ As agreed, Kirby and Chops described their hunt for Drescett Brenard, leaving out the information about the bounty. “I know a guy who might know where he is or if he’s been around.” A little while later, the group stopped beneath an orange street lamp in front of an alley. “If you don’t mind waiting here, I’ll go down and talk to my contact.” Kerbarose lit a cigarette and moved away into the darkness. Curiosity got the better of Ellie and Vynn and they followed at a distance. A male biped in a dirty yellow coat was standing outside some steps that led down to a black door. His metal head fin caught the dim light from over the door, but cast a deep shadow over his face. “Boomerang,” Kirby flicked the cigarette away. “Good evening.” “Evening, Kirby. What can I do ya for?” “Got some friends looking to score zone. Could you tell me where the den is tonight?” “That them?” Boomerang jerked his chin so that Kerbarose glanced behind her. “Stupid to bring them along.” “I didn't ask them to follow,” Kirby shrugged. “They’re harmless. Let me give you a few credits for your trouble, tell me where the zone is tonight, and I’ll get them out of here.” While Boomerang pondered this proposition, she turned and stepped quickly toward the pair following her. “What the hell, you guys. He’s suspicious and pissed off now.” “Sorry,” Vynn said. “Do we know this guy’s boss?” Kirby shook her head. “Sorry, no, I just know this asshole. Let me work.” “Allow me,” Vynn bowed. “My good man!” he approached Boomerang. “You may recognize me…” There was no reply, so Vynn glossed on, “… I am prepared to party tonight. Get in the zone, if you will. We require your assistance to get the party on.” “Alright! Alright! Cool it, idiot!” If there was one thing Boomerang didn’t want, it was attention being drawn to his alley. “I’ll tell you where to be. If I can remember.” “This may help,” Vynn rolled his eyes and presented his digital Wallet. “Nah, man, I don’t take credits. Too easy to trace.” “It won’t be a problem, “ Vynn assured him. “You’re doing me a favor, I wouldn’t say a word.” Boomerang hesitated, suspicion glinting in his hard eyes, but he relented. “Fine, man, but you ain’t getting this back if you don’t like what I have to say.” “For 100 credits, I’m sure I’ll like what you have to say.” “Get the hell away from me, old man. I’m not one of your drippy fangirls. Just go to the back entrance of the shipyard at 2200 hours. It’s a supply yard. I’ll be there to show you the entrance.” “Many thanks.” 2200 Hours: The Shipyard “Ellie, you’re going to have to stay here,” Estela patted the ship’s cold exterior right before they passed through the entrance. “You’re a little obvious.” “That’s not necessary, Es-te-la,” Ellie replied, “I am equipped to serve with an astral projection of my AI. One moment, and I will join you.” The group moved toward another orange circle that emanated from a lamp overhanging a stack of shipping containers. A male in a green camouflage coat and a tall hat stepped into the circle to join them—Boomerang. “Entry fee, m’lords and ladies. I have blue zone, black zone, and twilight zone. 200 dengue, no credits.” Vynn shook his head. “That’s too rich for my blood. We could give you 50 dengue.” Estela suddenly popped into the circle, having just run from Ellie, clad in a yellow velvet captain’s uniform. In one paw, she held a large cup of pudding. Seeing how Boomerang eyed the dessert, she mewled, “There’s more where this came from. Interested?” He was about to accept when his criminal sensibilities kicked in and he shook his head. “What the—” Just then Ellie dropped in behind him and Boomerang flew into her open doors. Vynn grabbed his arm as he passed. “Ellie, no!” “This is not what we are trying to accomplish?” “No, Ellie, sorry.” Boomerang quickly recovered, clearly terrified. “Who are you?” he yelled. “What do you want?” "We just—“ Vynn desperately tried to remedy the situation. “Look, you’re insane. The place you want is at Ploors and Spand. I’m out.” He tried to scramble to his feet, but smashed his skull into Ellie and passed out. Estela, never one to let an opportunity for profit pass her by, immediately dropped to search Boomerang’s coat pockets. She came away with fifteen dengue. The zone the dealer was carrying on his person (2 phials black zone, 3 phials blue zone, 1 phial forbidden zone, and 1 phial twilight zone) was distributed among those present. “I’ll enjoy this later,” Kirby said, cheerfully pocketing her phial of forbidden zone. At Ploors and Spand…. A large garage opening had been transformed into a plasma-door through which our group could see several tables, chairs of different sizes and shapes, and a stage in the center with two poles. Kirby and Chomps stepped through the plasma door. “Hello?” There was no answer. A door at the far left end of the room, flanked by 2 windows, attracted their attention. They went and knocked. In response, a scuffling sound, and a rectangular window just at Chomp’s eye level slid open. A pair of eyes on long stalks popped out and a voice inquired their names and business. While Kirby answered, Chomps poked his nose into the various corners of the larger room and screened off private areas—mostly peppermint—and discovered a jacket with peppermints in the pocket. It disappeared in a few bites. A smaller reinforced door nearby attracted their attention with the amount of scrambling coming from behind it. Estela’s ear swiveled in that direction from her position at the plasma entrance. Vynn joined Chomps and Kerbarose and knocked. There was no answer. Chomps whipped around and lashed the door open with his tail. A broken window in the rear of the room confirmed their fears., but nobody missed the figure in the chair with a newly-melted face. “Holy shit… He’s going around the back!” Kerbarose yelled, and everyone took off in pursuit. Vynn reached the edge of the building first and drew his blaster. He lined up the shot and squeezed the trigger once. Brescett Drenard stumbled, the bolt obliterating his shoulder and knocking him off balance. He fell and slid in the rough pavement to the musical tinkling of glass. A scream erupted from his throat and he rolled, trying not to clutch at the area of dripping blue skin that used to be his arm. “Euu, that’s disgusting!” Estela recoiled. Chomps thwacked the screaming Drenard in the head to silence the noise. He drooped, mercifully unconscious. The group bustled Drenard to the Info Kiosk where they hailed the Spaceway Corps for pick up. Officer Nadeli arrived in short order. “To whom do I wire the bounty?” he asked pleasantly, scanning the faces before him. ‘Uh… split.’ Chomps grunted his assent. “Are you official bounty hunters?” Nadeli asked. They shook their heads. “Just concerned citizens,” Vynn said smoothly. “The community thanks you, but should you continue in this vein, it is my official advice you become licensed hunters. There are licenses available from the local Courts or the Spaceway Corps on any inner planet.” He clicked his heels and took Drenard away. Chomps, Kerbarose, Vynn, Estela, and Ellie, each 20,000 credits richer, turned to make a decision as a team—license or no? But for now, this day was marked … MISSION COMPLETE